


Oh what a date.

by Texfan91



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texfan91/pseuds/Texfan91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina got USWNT tickets in the mail, naturally she's bringing her gf Emma. Its a date of confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I combined my two loves. Once Upon A Time and Talex.  
> Swanqueen fans check out Talex fanvids and pics to understand. 
> 
> Talex fans, check out some fanvids on youtube of swanqueen!

Regina and Emma have been dating for quite some time. One day at work Regina received a letter with two free tickets to see the USWNT play verses Costa Rica in NY. Regina eyeballed the tickets and wondered if Emma would want to consider this game a date night. She knew Emma liked sporting events so it wouldn’t hurt to ask. Regina took out her cell phone and texted Emma to make sure. Emma replied with an “Absolutely” and then proceeded to tell Regina that Henry could stay with Mary Margret. Henry wasn’t a fan of sports which is why Regina didn’t consider him going. 

Emma decided to stop by granny’s and pick Regina up some lunch, she had questions still about the game. 

“Ah yes Ms. Swan, I was just fixing to call you” Regina said while typing on her computer.   
“Regina, babe, we’ve been dating for months now, please call me Emma” Emma didn’t hate being called “Ms.Swan”. Matter of fact she loved it but only during sexy times when Regina’s voice was low and husky. 

“Fine, Emma, now what have you got there in the bag?” Regina was starving. Being mayor of the town often keeps you busy enough to where you forget to eat and since she skipped breakfast she was hungry.

“Oh, same ole same for me, and some healthy junk for you.” Emma smiled, placing a kiss on Regina’s head as she sat down to enjoy her meal. “So what time tomorrow is the game” Emma asked with a mouth full of food. “Could you at least chew you food honey? The game is at two so we are leaving bright and early.” Regina closed her laptop and finally began eating.

It was the next day and Emma was tired, she knew Regina meant early but she didn’t think she meant six o’clock early. Never the less she was excited to be spending the day with her girlfriend. Regina shot her a text saying she was on her way. Emma wore a red t-shirt with shorts and white vans. She didn’t own any soccer apparel so USA colors were the next best thing. Regina pulled up and Emma got in the passenger seat. 

“Dang babe, how’d you score a soccer jersey?” Emma was slightly jealous. “I have my ways, I have no idea of the name on the back but I figured it was important since I don’t own any USA colors as you are displaying right now.” Emma pushed Regina slightly forward to see the name. “Heath, hmm that’s a familiar sounding last name” Emma thought. 

The drive felt forever long to Emma but she loved the time with Regina. Emma got to control the radio which consisted of a lot of 90s jams. She often caught Regina bobbing her head along with it. 

 

“We are at the stadium, now just to find parking” Regina found a spot towards the front which was highly unlikely. Emma knew some magic was involved there. They stepped of the car and walked hand in hand into the stadium. A guard politely showed them to their seats which happened to be front row. 

“Holy cow these are good seats Regina, How’d you even get these tickets?” Emma was shocked and happy at the same time. She feared having to sit in the nose bleed section.

“I have my people” Regina winked and sat down. There were thousands of people storming in the stadium. The two had never seen such devoted, crazy fans before. They were chanting, cheering, everything. Emma leaned over and kissed Regina on the cheek. 

“This is the best date ever” Regina smiled and the two directed their attention to the players. 

“Alright babe which one do you think is the Hottest.” Emma was curious to know. “Really Ms.Sw...Emma? I’m not here to check out the girls but if you insist I like number 17.” The same number that was on Regina’s jersey. “Hmm she looks crazy familiar” Emma thought. “Well Dear, I’m curious to know who you are eyeballing.” “I think number 13 looks pretty hot, the one laughing with 17.”

Regina found 17 to be oddly attractive, and her leg muscles. She needed to stop her thoughts. She had Emma, she needed no one else. “Babe, you’re drooling” Emma laughed as Regina shoved her. Emma too was finding herself strangely attracted to 13 but 17 she liked as well. Regina had good taste. 

The starting line up was being introduced. “Number 17, Tobin Heath” Emma’s face got white. She knew a Tobin Heath, she dated a Tobin Heath for 3 years in High school.   
“Are you alright dear, you look like you have seen a ghost.” Emma just sat there as memories flooded her brain. Tobin was her first relationship and her first, well first. 

The game was at halftime. Their seats were next to the entrance and they were able to watch everyone proceed to the locker room. Tobin stopped to tie her shoe and when she rose she made eye contact with a familiar blonde, she quickly ran inside. She needed to find Alex, she had to find her. 

“Alright dear, I think you owe me an explanation” Regina placed her hand on Emma’s knee waiting for a response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma/Tobin would be hot...anyone else agree? Anyways sorry for the wait. I wasn't sure how this would turn out. I decided to continue it. Enjoy!

“Alright dear, I think you owe me an explanation.” Regina placed her hand on Emma’s knee waiting for a response.

Emma suddenly felt sick. How crazy was her life already? What are the odds that you run into your high school sweetheart? Emma knew Tobin would make it far with soccer but their breakup was sort of bad so they never kept in touch. Tobin wanted to go to UNC and Emma didn’t. 

“OK so uhm… I may or may have not dated 17 for three years in high school.” Regina’s eyes got big. Emma didn’t know how to take her reaction.

“Ms. Swan… you never mentioned a… Tobin is it? Ever. Quite frankly I am a little disheartened by this news.” Was that jealousy in Regina’s eyes? It had to be. 

“Look Regina, it was when I was sophomore in High School. It was so long ago!”

“Did you sleep with her?” Regina was tired of Emma’s lack of eye contact so she grabbed her chin and forced her to look her in the eyes. 

“I-uh-we…yeah.” Emma replied.

“So was she your first?” Emma nodded. She didn’t know what to say. She played soccer all four years with Tobin. They were close friends and next thing they know Emma is straddling Tobin on the couch in a heated make out session. Everything happened so fast. Tobin helped Emma come to terms with her sexuality and Emma did the same for Tobin. 

“It seems like it was a rather big deal at the Ms. Swan. Apparently you both can not look at each other without hyperventilating.” 

“We had a bad break up, I have spoken to her in 9 years. She wanted to go off to a college in North Carolina. I didn’t want to follow her so I stayed.” Emma started to have flashbacks of the day Tobin left. 

Please Emma come with me. We can do this! I can’t lose you! I love you!

Emma can remember the pain she was in. It killed her to hurt Tobin but in her heart she knew that she couldn’t go. She’d hate it and end up resenting Tobin for it. She remembered the tear that fell from Tobin’s eye when she stopped to look back at her before getting into her car. 

Truth be told, Emma cried for months. She ended up going to a Boston College where she met Regina her junior year. She hadn’t dated another person since Tobin. She heard a few things here and there about the Olympics and WWC but that was it. 

Emma was broken from her thoughts when halftime was over. Regina sat, arms crossed clearly pissed off from the whole situation. Emma felt awful about not mentioning Tobin. Bringing back the past was something Emma never liked to do. Regina knew this. 

The players ran out on the field and Emma watched Tobin the entire game. She couldn’t believe how she’d changed, physically. Tobin was a cutie back then, but now… Emma glanced over at Regina as she felt her eyes on her. She was right. Regina was starring holes in her.

“Would you care for some binoculars dear?” “Squinting at her is bad for your eyes.” Regina’s sarcasm was showing. Emma didn’t think of Tobin like that. It was harmless. She loved Regina. Adored her. She was just taking a trip down memory lane. 

“Stop it Regina, it’s not even like that.”

“We’ll see about that Swan.” 

Oh God. Regina only called her that when she was extremely mad at her. 

The game ended with the USWNT winning. Emma stood up from her chair, putting her jacket on. She was suddenly yanked by Regina.

“Regina what the hell!” Emma was stumbling through the row. Regina finally stopped dragging her. Emma looked up and began to speak. 

“Regina why di- ” Emma stopped speaking. “Uh hey Emma…long time no see.” Tobin stood there with her nervous habit of rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Hey Tobs… you’re the last person I expected to see.” Tobin gave her a slight smile. 

“You uh did good out there, oh and this is my girlfriend Regina.” Regina offered her hand out and Tobin shook it. Tobin got even more nervous. Regina had that affect on people. Tobin’s personality could not handle Regina. 

“Nice to meet you Tobin. Emma’s told me nothing about you.” Regina gave Emma the look. 

Alex walked over and hugged Tobin from behind. “Oh uh this is Alex, Alex this is Emma and Regina.” Alex offered her hand to Emma and her eyes suddenly got big. 

“Wait…THE Emma…like your first ever Girlfriend Emma?!” Alex tried to whisper it but it came out louder than expected. 

“Uh yeah…” Tobin grabbed her neck again. Emma noticed. 

 

“Hey Dear I’m Regina, Emma’s girlfriend. Would you two like to accompany us tonight?” Alex was confused. Why was she talking so proper? 

“Uhm well actually we were gonna go celebrate our win at the bar if youd like to join us!” Alex said. 

Emma was hesitant. Which was fine because Regina answered for her. “That is fine Dear.”

“Uhm do you still have the same number?” Tobin asked.

“Uh yeah, I do.” 

“Ok we will text to later with details.” Tobin and Alex said goodbye and walked away to sign autographs. 

“Crazy seeing Emma here right?” Alex said standing next to a dumbfounded Tobin.

“WAIT ONE DAMN MINUTE!” Kling turned around and watched Emma walk out with Regina. “That’s heartbreak Emma?! Holy shit dude she’s a hottie!” 

“I’d have to agree Toby. But her Girlfriend was… sensually sexy…if that makes any sense at all.” Alex replied. Tobin agreed. She wondered how those two had met. Emma was always dominating. The one doing whatever she wanted. But around Tobin she was different. Loving. Shy. Open. 

“Well babe. I guess we should go get ready for tonight.” Tobin grabbed Alex in a hug. “I want you to know I love you and tonight WILL get weird but just know I love you.” With that Alex applied a quick peck to Tobin’s lips.

Oh a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but the next wont be!

Regina and Emma went to check in a hotel. They planned to do so anyway since it was a long drive. Emma grabbed their bags and they proceeded to the elevator. Regina hadn’t spoken one word to Emma yet. This was making her nervous.

Regina walked into the room, she began to inspect it. “Ah perfect, a pull-out couch.” Emma was confused. 

“Why you say that?” Emma asked.

“Because Ms. Swan, you will be sleeping there tonight.” Regina commented with her typical smirk. 

“What the…oh Hell no Regina! I’m NOT sleeping on that! My back will hurt for weeks!”

“Well Dear, you should have thought of that before you left out bits of information about your first love.” Regina walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Emma threw their bags on the floor and walk to the door. She stuck her face in the crack of the door.

“Come on Gina, you love me. Pwease open up.” Emma’s pouty voice was not working. She waited a good five minutes. Nothing. 

“Fine! Be like that!” Emma plopped on the couch and turned on Sports Center. The USWNT highlights were showing. 

“Oh dear gosh…” Emma laid back putting a pillow over her face. 

Suddenly the door of the bathroom flew open and Regina emerged in a towel. Emma heard footsteps and peeked around the pillow. Regina’s post shower look was Emma’s favorite. Regina knew this. 

“Get your ass back in that bathroom.” Emma could feel herself becoming increasing turned on at the sight of her.

“What is the matter Ms.Swan?” Emma removed the pillow from her face completely. Her eyes started at Regina’s feet and slowly began to scan her. Regina’s hair was dripping down her tan skin. 

“I know what you’re doing and it wont work…” Emma said crossing her arms, staring intently at Regina. This caused Regina to smirk.

“On the contrary Ms. Swan...” Regina said as she walked slowly to Emma. Then out if nowhere she grabbed Emma’s crotch.

“I can guarantee that THIS” Regina squeezed tighter. “….is wet.” 

“Damn you!” Emma got up and ran to the bathroom. She needed a cold shower. Regina laughed and then proceeded to get ready.

“Works like a charm…”

Emma hopped in the shower and stood under the cold water for a few seconds until she felt her heart rate slowing down.

“Damn Regina and her sexyness.” Emma grumbled grabbing the shampoo. She then began to think about Tobin and the fact that she would be hanging out with her tonight. Stress slowly but surely overwhelmed her. Regina then knocked on the door breaking her thoughts. 

“This Tobin just texted you and gave the address. It looks like a club. Hurry and get ready.” Then Regina was gone. 

Emma turned the shower off. “Ah crap my towel.” The towels were in the closet outside of the bathroom. “Oh well, ill just up the angst a notch.” 

Emma walked out of the bathroom like it was no big deal that she was naked. Regina was had her back towards the bathroom door. She was applying make-up in the mirror until she saw Emma’s naked body emerge. 

“Ms. Swan what on earth are you doing?!” Regina turned around.

Emma just shrugged her shoulders. “No towel.” Regina’s mouth was open in shock. She adored Emma’s athletically toned body. A little to much. 

Emma bent over to grab the towel and looked behind her, still bent over, she smiled at Regina. Regina started to walk towards Emma. Emma ran back into the bathroom. She locked the door. “Gotcha.” 

 

Alex was getting ready in her hotel room. She was rooming with Kling. 

“So how serious was Tobin and Emma?” Alex asked randomly. Kilng looked up from her book. She caught Alex’s concerned eyes and put her book down. 

“Honestly? Very serious. Tobin wanted to marry that girl. Tobin told me about her our freshman year. I noticed Tobin seemed off since day one and I confronted her about it. She told me the whole story from start to finish. We went through several containers of cookies that night. Emma broke her heart by not coming to UNC with Tobin. It took her a while to get over her but she did. It’s crazy how she ran into her.” 

 

“But don’t worry Alex, that was years ago. Tobin loves you and only you. She’s crazy about you.” Alex smiled. She knew Tobin loved her. It was just a shock to not here anything about this girl. Then again Tobin doesn’t know of all of Alex’s Ex’s. She shook off her thoughts and continued to get ready. 

“I’d advise you to wear the sexy black one.” Kling said pointing to it. “You gotta make an impression.” “Oh and those heels, they make your legs look great.” 

Alex giggled and walked to the bathroom, dress in hand. Alex poked her head out of the bathroom. “Hey Kling how should..” Kling cut her off. “Long and wavy.” She smiled and closed the door. After fixing her hair and applying light makeup she emerged. 

Kling whistled at her. “Lookin Good Lex!” 

“MMM yes looking very good.” Tobin said wrapping arms around Alex from behind. Alex turned around and smiled at Tobin. Her hair was down and wavy. She wore a black leather jacket a black blouse and white skinny jeans with combat boots. She looked hot. 

“You ready to go babe?” Alex nodded and they left the room.

“Oh man they are going to have one interesting night.” Kling said picking her book back up again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this is this last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Regina and Emma finally make it out of the hotel room without killing each other. The events that have taken place have only caused a strain on their relationship.

“You’re jealous…” Emma said after the two got into Regina’s Mercedes. 

Regina rolled her eyes and replied, “Hardly Ms. Swan.”

Emma hardly ever saw Regina’s jealous side. Regina never really had a reason to be jealous before.

“You forget about my superpower…you’re lying.” 

“Ms. Swan, could you please refrain from speaking until we get to the restaurant?” 

Emma sat back in her seat and huffed. Regina had nothing to be jealous about. Her relationship with Tobin was years ago. 

The two arrived at the fancy restaurant and saw that Alex and Tobin were sitting in the back. 

“Well they clean up nicely.” Regina said handing her coat to the host. Emma didn’t want to reply to that comment. Regina was baiting her and she wasn’t about to bite. They did look really good. Mental images popped back in Emma’s head of Tobin toned body. She could literally look great in anything. Emma shook off her thoughts quickly before approaching the table. 

“Hey ladies.” Emma said pulling out the chair for Regina to sit down in. Regina chose to sit in the other seat, next to Tobin. Emma noticed Tobin’s nervous shift. Something she used to do all the time when the pair met in High school. Emma shrugged and sat down next to Alex. 

Alex was the first to speak. “I’ve heard this place has really good food, so hopefully you both enjoy it.” 

“I’m sure I will dear.” Regina replied with a small smile. 

“Dear?” Alex thought to herself. “What is she 50?”

The waiter came and everyone ordered their food. 

“So we were thinking about going dancing and getting some drinks after if you guys would like?” Tobin said shyly. 

“Oh yeah that’s fine with me, but Regina here could out drink a sailor.” Alex and Tobin chuckled at her comment.

“Ms. Swan, need I tell your friend that YOU were the one who got belligerent after only a few shots?” Emma turned slightly pink. She remembered that night oh so well. That night she hooked up with Regina for the first time. It was the best day of her life. 

“Yes, and I quite remember a certain 4.0 student who couldn’t keep her hands off me…” Emma gave Regina a wink. Tobin and Alex sat and admired how opposite Regina and Emma were but they fit together so well. 

“So how did you two meet?” Regina asked Tobin and Alex.

“You wanna answer this Tobs?” Tobin nodded and began to speak.

“We met at the U20 soccer camp. Alex had it in for me since day one…” Alex choked on her drink.

“Uhm EXCUSE me…YOU were the one who kept blank staring at me!”

“Oh yeah that meant she was interested.” The words flew out of Emma’s mouth like word vomit. Everyone stopped and looked towards Emma who gestured for Tobin to finish. Regina Grabbed Emma’s leg under the table and gave it a painful squeeze. Emma was in so much trouble. 

“Well my friends sort of played matchmaker and next thing I know, we’re dating. I never thought she’d be interested. I mean look at her.” Alex gave Tobin a sweet smile. 

“Well dear, don’t sell yourself short. Ms.Swan was way out of her league as well…” Regina smirked at Emma who crossed her arms with a “what the heck” look. 

Dinner was over and the couples rode together to the club. Emma was destined to get hammered. Everything was just too awkward. Regina was clearly mad at her. One round of shots went really fast. Regina and Alex had become fast friends. They discussed fashion sense the whole time. 

“So you look happy.” Tobin said leaning in so Emma could hear here. 

“I am. She drives me completely nuts, but I love her.” Emma smiled watching the alcohol take affect on both Regina and Alex. 

“Better watch Alex, she thinks Regina is “sensually sexy” as she put it.” Emma looked at Tobin in shock.

“That she is but why would I need to worry?”

“She drunk kisses, I used to have to watch her every move.”

“That doesn’t bother you?” Emma said.

“No we hardly ever drink anymore. If we do its during the off season.” 

“Listen Emma I’m really sorry how things went down between us. I shouldn’t have expected you to follow me to college.”

Emma placed a hand on Tobin’s shoulder. “We were both at fault. Plus, if it never happed you wouldn’t have Alex. She’s great by the way. I never pictured you with a feminine girl but I approve.”

“Thanks Emma. How did you snag such a prim and proper one?” Tobin asked.

“I have no idea. She always said I was charming or something. I just think she wanted at first for my body.” 

“Speaking of that…Are you still running your daily five miles?” Emma nodded her head. Tobin and Emma used to rune everyday. Tobin liked to stay in shape for soccer and Emma was dead set on becoming a cop. She needed to be in shape. 

“Yep I do. It paid off. After college I become a sheriff for our town. Believe it or not, Regina is Mayor.” Tobin chuckled at this. 

“So the real question is, is how many times do you role play that scenario?” Tobin gave Emma a wink. Emma blushed.

“I plead the fifth.” Just as Emma replied Alex and Regina came stumbling over. 

“You two need to catch up! We’ve done like 12!” Alex placed a sloppy kiss on Tobin’s lip. 

“Hm pardon me Ms. Swan.” Regina said before walking to Tobin. She grabbed Tobin and pulled her in for a kiss. Then, proceeded to do that same to Alex. Alex turned bright red, matching her girlfriends face. 

“What? I had to see what the fuss was all about.” Regina said before grabbing Emma by her shirt and pulling her in for a long slow kiss. Emma broke the kiss and smiled at Regina. 

“I don’t think its just Alex who’s a drunk kisser.” Tobin joked earning an elbow to the ribs from Alex.

“I’m gonna call it even that little stunt you just pulled.” Emma knew she put Regina through a lot with the Tobin situation. 

“I don’t like being jealous Ms. Swan. I hate the feeling of knowing someone else had your heart at one point in time.”

Emma smiled. “Well babe, you have it now and I don’t ever want it back.”

“Don’t call me babe.” Regina said as she kissed Emma again.

“Lets dance you two!” Alex said grabbing Tobin.

The couples spent the next few hours dancing with each other. They couldn’t believe how quick they had become friends. The night was winding down and Emma and Regina were saying by to Tobin and Alex.

“Now remember, I our next game is In a few months. We will send you the tickets!” Alex said hugging both Emma and Regina. 

“Oh and Regina, we are going shopping next time. I’m incredibly jealous of your heels.” 

“Yeah well Tobs and I are going to do something manly…” Tobin punched Emma in the arm. 

“I can’t wait until next time. It was awesome meeting your Alex and it was great seeing you again Tobin. You guys keep in touch!” Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and they walked to her car. 

“Ms. Swan, how fast can we get to the hotel?” Regina asked 

“Uh… bout 10 minuets or so why.” Emma asked.

Regina gave Emma a smirk.

“Hot dog!” Emma said before taking off in the car.

The two got to the hotel incredibly fast. They jumped on the elevator and started making out heavily. They heard the bell ding and got off the elevator. Emma stumbled with the card and suddenly heard some laughing down the hall. It was Alex and Tobin apparently looking like they were going to do the same thing. Emma got the door open and Regina fled inside.

Emma waited a moment as she mad eye contact with Tobin. The two smiled at each other until suddenly they were pulled in the room by their significant other. 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! This was a fun AU for me. I love both pairings!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
